


To face the truth

by Narttu



Category: Bradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad discovers a blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To face the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15  
> For the hc-bingo Time travel gone wrong

“This would totes make an amusing story to tell our friends.”

The wind started to pick up in the desert, giving a slight relief from the heat but this also meant that the goggles were necessary. Together with his taller, stronger boyfriend they searched Burning Man for interesting things to do. There were so many unusual creations to check out. But what caught Brad’s eyes was this tall blue box object. On it was a sign that read ‘Police Box’ but on the door handle was a hanging sign that read 'Time Machine’. The second Brad laid eyes on it he had to try it. Adam on the other hand did not seem impressed. This lead to a small argument that Brad declared himself the winner of.

Getting to the box, there was no one around to explain the creation. No other people trying it out either. But that didn’t seem farfetched. Lots of creations were left about for people to explore at their leisure.

Opening the door, Brad peeked inside. The space was small. The walls looked as though they had been splattered with paint of all different  
colors.

“Do we just step inside?” Pushing his goggles up further on his head, Brad was starting to second guess his choice though he would never voice it.

“I don’t know.” Adam’s voice screamed annoyance.

“It will be dark in there by myself.” Peeking in again, Brad scrunched up his nose. “What about the bugs?”

“What bugs?”

“Oh I know when bugs are hiding in the shadows preparing to just out and attack little defenseless me.”

“Fucking hell Brad. You going to do this or what?” Moving towards his bike, Adam had no problems checking out something he was more interested in.

“Wait!” Brad was no chicken. “Just hold onto your monster cock for a second.”

Entering the box, Brad pulled the door closed. Some of the paint that the sun had reached before was glowing brightly. But that was the only light inside the box. Around him was pure darkness. “This is stupid.” Reaching for the door, he couldn’t find a handle of any sort to open it. “Adam?” He moved his hands up the smooth surface, feeling no handle and as he pushed again nothing happened. “Adam!”

Panic set in, sending chills thoughout his veins. Pounding his fists against the walls, tears pricked at his eyes. He wondered if Adam had taken off, if there was anyone around to hear him. Letting out a whimper, a blinding light shined behind him. Turing to face it, Brad lifted his arm to shield his eyes as he walked towards it.

Back outside of the box and in the desert, things were dramatically different. Same desert but around him there was not a sign of anyone else. No tall wooden man to be burned. Nothing but the earth and that damn blue box. “Oh I am so not amused.”  
“I’m quite amused.”

Spinning around, Brad came face to face with himself. This Brad was dressed in a form fitting black one piece with a white fabric flower on the left side of this chest, black boots and a black hat with an equally fluffy fabric design on that was well. As the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together, Brad’s mouth fell open. This Brad was dressed like Adam had been the other day.

“Did Adam put you up to this? It’s so not funny okay.”

“He’s bored with you and you him. How much longer are you going to keep dragging it out?”

“Okay, like your some evil parallel world me? That means we can’t have any contact because I saw that movie with Jean Claude Van Damme and those guys touched and…” He felt a poke to his arm. “Are you totes crazy?!”

Nothing bad happened but that was beside the point. Feeling annoyed, Brad moved back into the blue box and shut the door. After a few moments of nothing he reopened it to find his twin there waiting with a smile on his face.

“Hello.”

“You are lucky you look too good to hit.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Brad kicked at the blue box.

“You heard what he said.”

“I am paying no attention to anything you say.”

“Adam had a vision. You’re not included in it.”

“Is this about that silly Idol thing? He’s so going to forget about it the moment he gets home.” Shouldn’t his twin know this already? “Adam loves me and I love him. That’s love, spell it out. It means forever.”

“You’re just scared.”

“Pfft!” Stomping his foot down, Brad walked straight ahead, arms crossed over his chest as he walked quickly. The doppelganger had no trouble keeping up.

“You’re scared to be alone without him. He fell for you so quickly. Bended to your every whim but now he wants more, and more means without you.”

“La La La I can’t hear you.” Coming up to a large rock mass, Brad followed it around and there in front of him was the blue box. “But…how?” Taking a step back he bumped into the other. It was the final straw for him. Turning, he pointed a finger right up at him. “I am so going to kick your image stealing ass.” As the other went to open his mouth, Brad slapped it.

This caused the doppelganger to grab a hold of both of Brad’s arms. “Face it! It’s over, now let him go so he can move on!”  
Brad screamed out a high pitched scream as he started to fight against the hold.

Choice curse words were thrown out by both men, then with a rough pull backwards, Brad started to stumble, falling right into the open doors of the blue box. As his back smacked against the inside, the doors closed, leaving him in darkness again with nothing but the dim colored paint to keep him company.

Grabbing to open the doors, he found himself trapped once more. “Let me out! Let me out!” Kicking and punching at the inner walls, arms closed around his middle and pulled him free from the confinement. Brad’s legs were still wildly kicking when Adam tried to put him down.  
Breaking free from the grip, Brad turned to see Adam standing there looking confused. Launching forward, the smaller man wrapped his arms around the other. But his stomach dropped. Knowing what had to be done but for the first time in a long time, he could not the words to do it.  
“Adam…” Letting his hands slip away, he looked up at the other. “We need to talk.”

“I know.” Adam put an arm around Brad and pulled him close enough to kiss at his temple. “But when we get back home. Let’s enjoy our time here.”

He was right of course. No sense ruining the best time of the year. “Sure boo.”

As they got back to the bikes Adam slipped his arm free. “I do love you Bradley. That will never change.”

Smiling a bit Brad got onto the bike. “Like anyone could ever hate me.” Pressing on the pedal, Brad was out in front. The nervousness slipped away from him for now. Life would be different without Adam in it all the time, but he was okay knowing he would never lose the man completely.

The End


End file.
